Group III-V compound semiconductors are desirable materials in high-speed electronic and opto-electronic semiconductor devices such as lasers, amplifiers, light-emitting diodes, and photodetectors. These materials are being included in devices in which layers may be intrinsic, p-type or n-type conductivity. Of special interest are such Group III-V compound semiconductors as (GaIn)As, (AlIn)As, (AlGaIn)As, (GaInP), (AlIn)P and (AlGaIn)P. In these materials, dopants such as Be, Zn and C are often used to obtain p-type conductivity, and Si, Ge and Sn to obtain n-type conductivity. However, at higher doping levels 1.times.10.sup.19 cm.sup.-3, many of these dopants have a tendency to diffuse and surface segregate, therefore precluding well-controlled incorporation of these dopants into Group III-V compound semiconductors, while carbon tends toward formation of compensated materials. Japanese Laid-Open Patent application No. 4-5817 discloses the use of Group IV elements, especially carbon, as a p-type dopant in a Ga.sub.0.47 In.sub.0.53 As structure, lattice-matched to an InP substrate, by means of a multiperiod superlattice in which each period included a C-doped layer of GaAs (8 monolayers thick), an undoped In.sub.0.3 Ga.sub.0.7 As layer (0.7 monolayers thick), an undoped InAs layer (10.6 monolayers thick) and an undoped In.sub.0.3 Ga.sub.0.7 As layer (0.7 monolayers thick). The GaAs layers were homogeneously doped with carbon. The n-type doping of InAs region was obtained with Si in a conventional manner. However, while the Japanese application teaches p-doping of Ga.sub.0.47 In.sub.0.53 As superlattice, doping of Ga.sub.0.47 In.sub.0.53 As by an amphoteric dopant to achieve both p- and n-type conductivity in different regions of the superlattice is still not available. Therefore, it would be desirable to form either p- or n- type conductivity or both in III-V compound semiconductor devices using a single, amphoteric dopant which would have low diffusion coefficient, and have opposite conductivity type in different portions of the ternary alloy.